metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid Ocelot
Liquid Ocelot was the result of the merger of two beings: the "spirit" of Liquid Snake and the body of Revolver Ocelot via an arm transplant conducted in Lyon, France, after Ocelot's arm was cut off by Gray Fox during the events of Shadow Moses. Biography The Tanker Incident Liquid first emerged when Ocelot was using Sergei Gurlukovich and his mercenary army to take over the U.S.S. Discovery and steal Metal Gear RAY for the Patriots. After Ocelot murdered Gurlukovich and Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, and was getting ready to steal RAY, Solid Snake emerged from his hiding place and confronted Ocelot. Liquid took over Ocelot and made his presence known to Solid, telling him he was "drowning in time". He then screamed through RAY's voice engines saying, "You're going down Snake! With this Tanker!!" and proceeded to destroy the tanker's inside holds and annihilating the remaining Marines that offered little to no effective resistance. The Manhattan Incident Two years later, Liquid planned an opportunity to gain power. Leaking information to Philanthropy regarding Arsenal Gear, Liquid gained full power over Ocelot during the climax of the Manhattan Incident, and seized the original model of Metal Gear RAY. Liquid then fled, using Ocelot's knowledge as a Patriot spy to find them and launch a revolution against them. However, Solid Snake theorized that Liquid was acting on false information and never found them. In addition, before Liquid took off in RAY, he said "Why do you think I chose Ocelot as my host?" This would indicate that Liquid somehow arranged for his arm to be attached to Ocelot. Liquid's personality would often take over Ocelot's mind whenever Solid Snake was in close proximity. From then on, Liquid set up his final steps to plunge the world into total war and destroy The Patriots. By the year 2014, war relied heavily on armies of mercenaries to do their work, and Liquid capitalized on this. Eventually, the five largest PMCs were run by a "mother company" which Liquid had set up, known as "Outer Heaven". He placed genetic engineering scientist Naomi Hunter under house arrest and forced her to work for him to access the Sons of the Patriots system. He also began cooperating with Vamp. Using Big Boss' genetic code to enter the Patriots' AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the SOP. Renaming it the Guns of the Patriots, he used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. He then stole the Arsenal Gear-class battleship from the Patriots, and outfitted it with Metal Gear REX's rail gun. He then attempted to use a nuclear warhead launched into orbit from the rail gun to destroy the Patriots' core AI, "JD" in space. This plan was "foiled" by Snake and Otacon who infiltrated Outer Haven and implanted a virus created by Sunny and Naomi, which destroyed not only GW, but also spread to the Patriots, eliminating them once and for all. Atop Haven for their final battle, Liquid Ocelot revealed the truth to Snake. Liquid Ocelot's personality was actually nothing more than the manmade product of Revolver Ocelot's own drug use and autosuggestion. Ocelot played the part of Liquid in order to awaken Big Boss, who had been kept in a comatose state by the Patriots' AI collective, to find the whereabouts of Zero. He posed as a Liquid Snake doppelganger in order to hide those intentions from the core AI, JD. Once he had destroyed JD from the inside, his mission as Liquid Ocelot was over. When his life was subsequently claimed by FOXDIE, he died as Revolver Ocelot himself. Trivia *During the Young Ocelot phase of the final battle, Liquid will give Snake a kiss on the cheek if the player allows Liquid to hold Snake in a headlock. *During the Ocelot portion of the battle, Ocelot will occasionally taunt Snake with his trademark hand gesture if the player keeps their distance. *The hand gesture Liquid makes at the end of Third Sun (which blocks out all the weapons IDs) is actually taken from the Secret Theatre cutscene The Ultimate Weapon. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Characters